Breakdown
by Chosen2007
Summary: This is the sequel to I'm Sorry Please forgive me and this will have a small twist at the end. Ryan Tyler is mine and the rest belong to Shonda and Aiden belongs to Buckemheimer
1. Chapter 1

Breakdown

By

Chosen2007 -  
The next part of the I'm Sorry, Pleae forgive me.  
-  
-  
"You see it before and it never phases you. You cut into it and you're saving a life. You examined it and your saving someone. What happens when you can't save them or they were taken." Meredith thought as Izzie was trying to comfort her and Ryan examined the crime scene without touching anything. Co-lead C.S.I Aiden Burn walked in and embrace her fellow co-worker which Made Meredith very jealous. Meredith walked to Ryan. "Who's this?" Meredith asked and Ryan responded. "This is my best friend C.S.I. Aiden Burn, we've known each other since New York and is the reason why I came back as well as you." Aiden shook Meredith's hand. "Is this the woman who broke your heart and left you for a married man?" Aiden asked and Izzie stepped up.  
"What business is it of yours?" Izzie responded and Aiden just smile at her. Ryan told her everything he could tell her about the scene. Aiden examined it and the police talked to everyone. As they took Callie out George was very upset but Izzie looked at her like she knew something and Meredith was freaked.

Izzie left as she got her clothes and George stayed in his room. Meredith just sat there looking at the outline of the body and Ryan kneel to her then touched her face. "You see, I'm not off with my friends, I'm here." Ryan touched her and kissed her softly then she saw Derek come in. Ryan glare at him. "Meredith, I hear about Callie in your house." Derek said and then Meredith look a hole in him. Meredith didn't know why she ever chose Derek over a passionate Ryan. "Now you said it, you could leave." Meredith said bluntly and Derek responded. "I was concerned about you." "Well, I'm fine." Meredith said and Ryan added "You know seeing you here trying to connect with Meredith makes me think of a song from Barry Manilow,  
oh yeah, Read em and Weep." "I don't know what your problem is but I have a good history with Meredith and so your commentary is not appericated." Derek said and Ryan responded. "Well, you might have history but Meredith, my girlfriend and I have chemistry. I'm good for her and you are not." Derek was about to ripped into him and then walked off. Meredith lean on Ryan's chest.

Aiden found out that body was rape and decided that the crime scene was not in the house. It was a secondary crime scene and when she went upstairs to see if it any noise could have travelled. She found out it could have and she was sure that the house was a seconary scene. So someone had to have a key and walk in to dump the body. Then the question became, why Meredith's house? Aiden inform Ryan to tell Meredith, Izzie and George to make a grudge list. Ryan relay the message Meredith made hers, George made his and Izzie delayed to make hers. Aiden was getting nowhere and it was frustating her. Mac as always told her to follow the evidence and so she started from scratch in day four. She then missed a simple point George was married to Callie and was cheating on her with George. 


	2. Chapter 2

Breakdown

By

Chosen2007 -  
This is Part Two -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryan was thinking the same thing as he was kept busy in his house and nothing could prepared him for the news that would come. Bailey called him and told him to come to the hospital. As he arrived Meredith was sitting down and Bailey gave him that look. "You know i have had this group of interns for three years and I never met a more stupid bunch, one cuts the cord so he could get a heart, I have adulterous, my personal favorite interns sleeping with residents and now someone getting pregnant, daddy." Bailey said and Meredith was between scared and happy. Ryan saw with her and talk. "I'm stunned." Meredith said and Ryan replied. "It really only takes one time." Meredith shook her head. "I don't know what to do with this." Meredith said and Ryan replied. "Please don't get rid of this person"  
Meredith gave him a look. "I'm not." she said and he responded. "Well, I would like to help you raise our child." Meredith smiled and Ryan told her "That guy is not me. Meredith I don't know about you but ever since you took the bullet out of my shoulder, it's been yours and I'm not going to cheat on you. You just got to continue to let me in." Meredith had a tear and hugged him. Christina walked in and was happy for her best friend, so was George and Izzie was restraint from her happiness while Alex was overjoyed.

It was Ryan who stare at Izzie and Meredith caught that.

It was one week, Aiden had a piece missing and no one on the grudge list made sense then she missed another simple point. The father of Denny, she remembered that he gave her eight million dollars and there was a tie there. How would he feel if he knew that Izzie moved on? She called for Izzie to come in.

Meredith still cheery about being pregnant was about to hear an atom bomb. Izzie was on the phone and said the key words. "I remember what you told me. DId you do it? You threatened Callie. You said you were going to do something. Did you?!" Meredith was in shock that Izzie knew and she slammed the phone. Meredith was stuck.

Ryan was looking at baby's clothes, cribs and the whole nine yards. When he got the call. Aiden told him that she was bringing in Denny's father for questioning and then he got the call. It was Officer Natalie Moore and she said told him there was an accident with Meredith and Izzie. Ryan broke many traffic laws and rushed to the hospital. Christina, alex, Mcstreamy and Derek were working as a team with Bailey supervising.

"You see it before and it never phases you. You cut into it to find out the clues. You examined it and your saving someone. What happens when you can't save them or they were taken." Ryan thought. 


	3. Chapter 3

Breakdown

By

Chosen2007 -  
This is Part 3 -  
Ryan was there at the waiting room and Derek walked in with Bailey. Derek had told Ryan that Meredith suffer a dislocated shoulder and then broke his heart that the baby is gone. Ryan was choked up at that moment and Bailey saw his pain at that moment. Ryan collpsed on the floor and Aiden was there. Bailey console him. Aiden had went through so much in this divison with him and shred a tear for his friend. Aiden asked Derek if Izzie was concious. Derek said yes. He said that Izzie got the lesser of the accident and Aiden told Ryan something he will never forget or forgive. She was breaking the rules but that's her friend. She whisper, "Izzie knew that Denny's father had threatened to kill Callie." Ryan knew that makes her a party to the rape and murder of Callie. Ryan walked into Meredith room and she was looking out of window. Meredith was crying and Ryan held her.  
Meredith looked at him and then she recounted what had happened.

Meredith told him that she had confronted Izzie on what she heard and then Meredith walked into her vehicle to tell Aiden. Izzie got into the car with her and she was driving down to enter the highway, Izzie grab the steering wheel and that's when the accident happened. She told the same thing to Aiden. Meredith stood there as Aiden talked to Ryan. "Izzie is up on consipacy to a rape and murder. Now i'm going to say this as your friend and partner. I'm going to put security in front of the door because I know how you feel about the subject of unborn children dying. If you do something, I will be force to have you arrested." Aiden said and left.

Aiden walked in and saw Izzie lying on the bed. "Isabel Stevens you are under arresst for conspiacy of the rape and murder of your fellow co-worker." Aiden simply said and Izzie nodded. Izzie laid in bed and later that night as Ryan was asleep. Meredith awoke and got out of bed. She walked to Izzie's room and in the distance Bailey saw her out of the room. Bailey didn't have a good feeling about it and the cop was asleep. Meredith went in and Izzie turned around. Bailey stood in the background and Meredith walked.

"I stood behind you when you lost Denny against everyone. I stood behind you! I could never erase the memory of seeing Callie dead and it's because of you!" Meredith yelled and Izzie tried to say something. "Shut up! I'm not done! I was going to be a mother with a man who sees me for me. Flawed and all, you took that away!" Meredith yelled and Izzie wanted to add something with tears. "Listen to me very carefully Izzie. If you get away with this. If you get a slapped on the wrist!" Meredith was about to finish that sentence and then she fainted. Ryan barge in and carried her back to her bed. Izzie saw something in Meredith's eyes and that was hate. What Izzie didn't know that Alex and Christina heard the whole thing.

The miscarriage of justice came because Izzie got three hundred of community service at a shelter for women who lost children and her medical license was terminated but Meredith was slient in her bedroom but the thing was when she looked over there was Ryan waiting for her. She's cried, swore, yelled and been anger at everyone. Ryan was right there taking it all in and then Meredith thought she was being selfish because he lost a chid too. They got through it after a month of leave of absence they were back in there profession.

Meredith talked to the shrink for her recovery that she put off for one month. "You see I tell Ryan that I'm over of it and I tell him I love him. I do I love him so much and then I looked as his gun. One time I held it and pushed the hammer back and forth. Back and forth. Right in the head. Right in the head." 


	4. Chapter 4

Breakdown

By

Chosen2007 -  
The last part and this is the twist -  
Izzie woke up and she realized that it was just a dream. It was 4 O'clock in the morning and she got out of bed. She drove to the police station and told them everything about Denny's father. They were able to pick him up on suspicion and when George came over she offically ended with him. He was crushed and left angry. For Izzie, it was best thing in her life because her real best friend was coming home. Meredith walked in with Ryan and Izzie greeted her with a hug because this Meredith wasn't angry at her and this Meredith was her friend. She didn't lose her and she was so supportive about Ryan. One week later, they had a party and Meredith was in the background watching everyone. As Izzie look outside, she could have sworn she saw Denny waving at her and she toast to him. What she didn't know was someone in the party was admiring her. Ryan and Meredith held each other. Meredith looked at Ryan and said "I'm ready to enjoy my life now." Meredith kissed him and was so special was that she was wearing those boots. One week later, Meredith found out she was pregnant and Izzie is getting secret admirer notes.

However, through this time, the firebird appeared again but this time Ryan saw it and knew trouble was coming. 


End file.
